


You wish, Potter.

by Aylaar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Churches, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Draco loves Harry, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gift Fic, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love, M/M, Marriage, Men in tuxedos, Mentioned Eighth Year, Roses, Same-Sex Marriage, Sappy, Sappy Fluff, Short, They are super sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, and they were ROOMMATES, but nothing major, cute fluff, happiness, harry loves draco, loljk, prompt, there are some song references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/pseuds/Aylaar
Summary: Rose petals began cascading down from the ceiling, floating elegantly through the air they landed all around the guests, all around Draco, Harry bit his lip. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen anything more beautiful in his life, as his soon to be husband.Prompt & Gift Fic
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	You wish, Potter.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackAngelSpade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelSpade/gifts).



> This was a prompt & gift fic for my beautiful amazing friend Mir, I love you so much lady! <3 
> 
> The prompt was a wedding <3

**27th September, 1999.**

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by, when hope was high and life worth living, I dreamed that love would never die, I dreamed that god would be forgiving._

Draco swallowed, he looked down at the walkman in his hand and waited. He waited. His gaze flickered over to Potter and his friends, who were sat around the plush blue sofa opposite the fireplace of their eighth year shared dorm. It was that moment, during his trial where he locked eyes with the beautiful, intoxicating emerald that was Harry Potter, that Draco knew he was falling into the abyss. How could he ever look at anything else again?

He’d received an owl from Professor McGonnagall inviting him to return for eighth year, the only reason he’d accepted was so he could look at those eyes again, the eyes that helped him sleep, the eyes that protecting him from the raging inferno, from Voldemort, from himself, his father. He’d saved a newspaper clipping from the Prophet only a month after his trial, where Harry was looking straight into the camera, his eyes sparkling, every night he’d hold that picture close - it would keep him safe.

_And still I dream she’ll come to me, that we will live the years together, but there are dreams that cannot be, and there are storms we cannot weather._

Wrenching the headphones out of his ear, he threw the walkman down on to the ground in front of him, it thunked loudly against the cold stone floor. Harry’s eyes travelled to the source of the noise, he frowned. Draco looked at him, a tinge of pink staining his pale face. Their eyes met, Draco smiled, then realised what he had done, he fled.

Harry frowned, looking towards Hermione who was studying the two of them with interest. Harry had broken up with Ginny very quickly after the war, telling her his preference for men. Thankfully, Ginny had very little interest in him herself. They remained friends.

Harry hadn’t forgotten about Draco’s trial, the most intense eye contact he’d ever shared with another person ever, he felt it from the tips of his toes to the nape of his neck, it unsettled him and comforted him all in one and he found himself going to sleep wondering what sparked such an intense moment, but then again their relationship had been nothing if not intense.

Biting on his lower lip, Harry stood up and decided to follow Malfoy, waving goodbye to his friends. Wandering down the cold corridor, he came to the last door at the end and knocked gently, he knew this to be Draco’s room, every morning he’d watch as he left the room and every night he’d watch him enter. He wasn’t sure why he did, but nevertheless it had become somewhat of a habit.

The door opened slowly, Malfoy stood as still as a statue, eyes searching Harry’s face for answers. Harry merely stepped inside and closed the door behind him. What started off as an awkward conversation soon exploded into one of the deepest conversations he’d ever had in his life. They talked about the war, their childhoods, their secrets, the past and what they hope for the future. They talked into the early hours of the morning - waking up against each other on Draco’s bed, Harry’s arm wrapped around his waist, his leg between Draco’s.

After that night, everything changed. They never spent a moment apart, every lesson, every meal - their relationship was an unspoken bond, nobody ever questioned it. Hermione had merely moved over on the couch to let Draco sit down beside Harry - he’d apologised profusely for his past actions and when she tried to justify it he’d held his hand up and stopped her, insisting that you couldn’t correct past mistakes by trying to sugar coat it, or make it romantic. She’d accepted, seeing him in a new light after - they spent a lot of time discussing different theories, they had very quickly become good friends. 

Hermione and Ron would often find Harry and Draco sitting on the sofa together, Draco sitting in the corner of the sofa, Harry wedged up against him with his legs slung over Harry’s thighs, his arm around Draco’s back. They were always close, always sharing a look that nobody dared to ask about.

**4th September, 2005.**

Harry swallowed nervously, fidgeting with the hem of his tuxedo jacket. He’d been waiting for this day for a long time, they’d planned it perfectly together - but the pessimist in him wondered what could go wrong. He’d spent a lot of fantastic years with Draco, he wasn’t sure how he would’ve lived his life without the other man now. 

They’d opened a school together for magical children, so they could learn a little bit about magic before they went off to Hogwarts. Draco was so enthusiastic about the idea, he’d planned it all out and together they’d opened it. Ron had decided to leave Auror training to join his brother George in the shop. Hermione had become an Unspeakable - which Ron very proudly announced whenever he got the chance. 

Behind him, the most beautiful ivory coloured wedding arch stood, twisting vines sprouting the most elegant stark white roses, Harry gazed over to the church windows, pointed at the top. The light shining brightly through each one, illuminating the pews in front of him. The first he noticed was Luna, her hair was flowing beautifully down her back in light curls, a wide smile on her face. She sat at the very front, beside her Neville. He held her hand lightly, his eyes gleaming with love as he stared at his fiance. 

Beside Neville, sat Hermione and Ron who were equally overjoyed at the occasion. He looked off to the right, then back to the left, when he saw all of the friends he’d invited, he smiled to himself. The only thing Harry ever wanted was a family, and here they all were. Almost eighty people. Harry didn’t like a show, but this if there was ever a time for one it was now.

Down the middle of the pews, the brightest red rug ran all the way from where Harry stood to the entrance of the church. He fiddled with the cuffs of his shirt, adjusting himself. Hermione could tell he was nervous, she shared a small smile with him.

Overhead, a song began to play. Harry smiled as soon as he heard the tune, reminiscing the first time he and Draco had heard it, dubbing it ‘their song’ - I Don’t Want to Miss a Thing, by Aerosmith. Harry had badgered and badgered Draco, in their eighth year, Harry had begun to talk about a movie that he wanted to see, that it was finally coming out in Cinemas in England and he was excited, finally Draco had agreed to see it with him. They went to see it one weekend and Draco had cried like a baby. 

Armageddon was Draco’s favourite film, as was it Harry’s. It was only fitting that Draco would walk down the aisle to that song. 

_I don’t wanna close my eyes, I don’t wanna fall asleep, cause I’ll miss you babe and I don’t wanna miss a thing._

He quickly looked up at the ceiling, taking in a deep breath before he lowered his head, his gaze resting on the man he was about to marry, who stood at the other end of the church - eyes locked to his, Harry remembered when Draco had told him about their intense eye contact during the trial, he told him how he wasn’t sure he could have survived his life without some sort of hope, and for him, Harry was every bit of hope. 

A soft smile played on Harry’s lips as he watched Draco walk closer, he couldn’t take his eyes off the bright, beautiful endless moonstone eyes that he found every waking moment captivated by. Behind Draco, Teddy was very proudly beaming, holding the rings on a plush pillow. It was an important job, Teddy had announced.

Rose petals began cascading down from the ceiling, floating elegantly through the air they landed all around the guests, all around Draco, Harry bit his lip. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen anything more beautiful in his life, as his soon to be husband.

The song came to a close as Draco reached the top of the altar, he turned towards Harry, a smirk playing on his lips. Harry held his hand out to Draco who took it immediately, they stared at each other for a few moments, before Harry’s gaze drifted to the Minister. “Are we ready?” the man asked, nodding his head towards Harry.

Harry looked back at Draco, searching his face for any worry, but there was nothing but happiness. Draco had the look of love on his face, and nothing made Harry’s heart swell more.

“Scared, Potter?” he whispered.

Harry’s eyes widened, he then let out a soft chuckle and shook his head, he moved forwards his lips almost touching Draco’s ear, as he whispered back “You wish.. Potter.” as he pulled back, he winked, letting it settle. Draco merely grinned. 

_Even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do, I’d still miss you babe, and I don’t wanna miss a thing._


End file.
